ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sword of an Oath
is the 9th episode of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on September 2nd, 2017.http://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story798 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Sword of an Oath" Synopsis Leito's daughter Mayu is affected by a Little Star that lets her teleport. It's up to Geed and Zero to protect her, while Laiha confronts Kei Fukuide. Plot One day, Riku, Laiha, and Leito are watching Mayu playing at a park when Riku and Laiha learn something shocking from Leito. Mayu has gained the ability to teleport! REM's U-Tom scans her and the AI confirms what the gang fears: Mayu has a Little Star. Knowing that monsters, and more importantly, Kei Fukuide, will come after her for her power, Riku and Laiha agree to watch over Mayu until her Little Star can be extracted safely. The gang invites her to the Observatory, but Mayu is easily frightened by Pega's appearance and insists on staying and playing at the park. Thanks to having a "girl talk" with Laiha though, she manages to convince Mayu to come back to the Observatory, where she gets to meet Riku and Pega properly and she quickly warms up to their company. Elsewhere, AIB begins to investigate Kei Fukuide's past history and his connection to the recent string of monster attacks as well. Despite having no way of contacting him, Moa looks through some old archives based on the monsters casualties and discovers that during the previous attack, there was only 1 survivor: Laiha Toba! Suddenly while Mayu is playing with Pega, the gang is shocked and horrified to see that the monster, Tyrant is right above them! Knowing that the monster is looking for Mayu, Riku, Laiha, and Leito leave the girl with Pega, while Riku goes off to confront the Monster as Ultraman Geed. As Geed and Tyrant battle one another, Laiha and Leito are left to look for Kei, hoping to find him in the vicinity. Suddenly before they can begin looking, REM alerts them that another monster has appeared in the Mitsuse Foothills: Skull Gomora! Leito agrees to fight the monster and he transforms into Ultraman Zero to assist Geed. Both ultras briefly tangle with Tyrant, but knowing that he can beat Skull Gomora, Geed leaves to confront the Fusion Beast while Zero is left to deal with Tyrant himself. Fortunately, the seasoned ultra manages to deal with Tyrant with no trouble after turning into his Zero Beyond form, and after slicing up the Monster with duel wielding Zero Twin Swords, Tyrant is immediately destroyed by the Wide Beyond Shot. Elsewhere, Geed transforms into his Solid Burning form to battle against Skull Gomora. The battle is slightly hindered by Mayu appearing on the scene and distracting Geed. Luckily before Skull Gomora can kill Mayu though, Geed manages to regain his composure and the ultra manages to destroy the monster once again, this time with the Corkscrew Jamming attack. Laiha, whom was also in the area, goes off on her own when Mayu learns of her presence in the vicinity (the reason why she fled from the Observatory was to stop Laiha) As Mayu pleads Geed to stop Laiha from leaving, her Little Star leaves her body and comes to Geed/Riku, taking the form of a new Ultra Capsule: Ultraman Zero himself! Returning back into a human once more, Riku finds Mayu being consoled by her father, and the two of them reveal why Laiha went off: 6 years ago, Laiha came into contact with a Little Star of her own as well, and with it, Skull Gomora appeared, killing her parents (the same incident in which Moa documented previously) and when Laiha learned who was summoning the monsters since her time with Riku, she learned who was behind her family's murder: Kei Fukuide. Sure enough, Laiha confronts the author on a bridge. Brandishing her sword and infuritated at being reminded of her parents' death, she and Kei engage in a fierce sword fight, with Kei using his cane to fight back. Surprisingly, Laiha defeats Kei in their battle and is prepared to slice his throat. Suddenly before she can deliver the killing blow, a yellow light appears before Laiha, and she becomes entranced by its aura. With Laiha in a trance, Kei takes the opportunity to retreat. Leito goes to stop the man, but a barrier appears between him and Kei, inadvertantly revealing what type of alien Kei is: an Alien Sturm. Unknown to the gang as they are consoling Laiha for Kei's escape, Moa and Zena are observing from a distance and their earlier assumptions prove correct: Kei was behind the monster attacks. Knowing who their enemy is now, Zena also takes note of Leito, telling Moa to keep an eye on him. Later back at the Observatory, Riku asks why Laiha didn't finish off Kei. She states that an unknown voice was telling her to stop, telling her that killing Kei was not something she should do... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Starting from this episode, the show's opening was slightly altered to show off Ultraman Zero's new Zero Beyond form in action. Errors *It is unknown how Laiha was able to get to the Mitsuse Foothills so fast during Geed's battle with Skull Gomora. Geed was not seen gathering her up nor did he have any available mode of transportation with her. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes